


I’m Here For You, Always

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: In the aftermath of the Alpha Pack Derek can't deal with the loss of another person he cares about.





	I’m Here For You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:  
> 

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/43065360071/qhuinn-another-take-on-the-i-missed-you)

 

It was like a hole was ripped out of his chest.  Loosing Erica, losing her like _that_.  It was more then he could bear.  He was the Alpha.  He was _their_ Alpha.  He was supposed to protect her, protect them all, and he failed miserably.

Derek couldn’t bring himself to move curled up on his new apartment’s bed.  The apartment that the pack insisted he get as he couldn’t live out in the warehouse forever.  He hadn’t eaten, slept, or even moved from this spot since he collapsed onto it days ago.   _That_ day.

Isaac, Boyd, and even Scott had each taken turns trying to get him up.  Get him to eat, to do _something_.  But Derek didn’t want to do anything.  He wanted the guilt, the pain, to swallow him up whole.

He heard the sounds of footstep long before the door to his bedroom was opened.  He had been expecting Isaac for his daily check in to try and get him to eat.  But when the soft voice of Stiles hit his ears he was surprised.

“Derek?” his voice was uncertain nervous even.

Derek hadn’t seen or heard from Stiles since that day and even before then they hadn’t been in contact for months.  What with the Alpha pack, Jackson’s new werewolf status, Boyd and Erica’s kidnapping, all of it, whatever tenuous friendship they had created had managed to slip through the cracks.

“So, how are you?” Stiles stepped further into the room approaching the bed cautiously.  Derek didn’t respond his eyes closed pretending to sleep.  Not that he thought he’d fool Stiles for a moment.  “I know you don’t want to talk about Erica.”  He sat down on the edge of the mattress careful not to touch Derek.  “But the pack needs you, they miss—”

Derek pulled the blanket over his head cutting Stiles off before he could finish.

Stiles sighed rubbing his face.  He wasn’t sure what he should say.  He tried to think back to his mother tried to think of what he had wanted to hear but it hurt even now too much to revisit it.  So he decided to stick to the truth, to tell him what he had been wanting to say after all these months, “ _I_ miss you.” Derek still gave no reaction.  Stiles didn’t know what he had expected.  Like this confession, that admitting he missed his stubborn brooding face, was some big thing.  “Alright.”  Stiles stood up.  What else was he to do?  “I get it. I’ll just—”  He pointed to the door at a loss for words.  It was funny he could talk up a storm but when he needed them most the words didn’t come.  “Yeah.”

Derek’s heart convulsed in his chest.  Finally looking away from that same spot on the wall he had been staring at for days he glanced over to Stiles.  He could see the disappointment and hurt as he made to leave.

“Wait,” Derek sat up his voice hoarse from lack of use.  Stiles stopped turning slowly back to him.  “I—I missed you too.”

Relieved Stiles smiled and it was then the dame broke and everything came flooding in.  Everything he had pushed away and buried so deep.

“Don't go,” he begged tears filling his eyes.  “Please, don’t go.”

Stiles was back on the bed in an instant snatching up his hand.  Derek clung to it like a life line.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Stiles promised.

Derek nodded unable to speak as tears poured down his cheeks.  He hadn’t cried.  He hadn’t let himself.  Collapsing back onto the bed he sobbed still clinging desperately onto Stiles' hand.

Stiles didn’t think instead he reacted.  Kicking off his shoes he crawled up behind him wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“I’ve got you.  I’ve got you.  I’m not going anywhere.  I’m not going to leave you.  I’m here,” Stiles chanted over and over again in a rushed whisper.

Derek yanked Stiles’ arms tight around him his fingers digging into Stiles’ skin.  Stiles just held him as snug as humanly possible whispering promises into Derek’s ear letting him grieve and meaning every single word.  He would never leave Derek again.  He didn’t think he could even if he tried.


End file.
